Splatoon- Yet Another Path- The First Meeting
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Set directly after the prologue of The Second Great Turf War, this story explains how Raven met the three Octolings who would become her squad one day. Read, review, favorite. One-shot. Rated T for character death and violence.


**Okay, I know I'm dragging this out, but I thought it'd be fun if you guys saw how Raven met her squad before they became her **

**squad.**

Splatoon

Yet Another Path

The First Meeting

(NOTE: The following story takes place just after the prologue of The Second Great Turf War)

(Octo Island)

Dr. Anea watched as his daughter completed the basic course of training. She'd finally passed it, along with two others at this facility, and now

they were preparing to have them enter advanced training. Since DJ Octavio had been captured by Splatoon Agents, the army needed all the

recruits they could get. However, some had glitches go through their tubes, and others simply weren't able to handle weapons like others could.

This facility was designed to help with that.

He watched her talk with Ivan and Sharp, her fellow cadets. Ivan was a Tubeling male, very rare, but a glitch had affected his tube, causing him

to be sent here. Sharp was a natural Octoling boy, who had been sent here because he couldn't speak, something the army seemed to have a

problem with. He'd quickly learned sign language, and was a prodigy with weapons. Dr. Anea simply felt the boy deserved better than this. He

had turned 18, like Elise, but the army had sent him here simply because he couldn't speak.

He walked out to congratulate them, but the alarm started to sound. "Dr. Anea, we have Salmonids coming from the east, all armed." He

grimaced. "Commence evacuation protocols. Get the cadets out of here." The ship that was meant for evacuation was the Salmonids' first target.

They smashed their way in, and began destroying the ship. Dr. Anea made a choice. "Elise, Sharp, Ivan, come with me!" He led them to the

armory, but they were cut off by a large Salmonid.

They managed to lose it, but were taking shelter in a storage room. The doctor activated his comm. "This is Special Case Training Facility Dr.

Anea. We're under attack by Salmonid forces. Excessive casualties. We need help!" They heard a loud thump, and took cover. The door was

knocked off of its hinges, and a lone Salmonid stepped in, holding a hammer. It trapped them, and began to laugh in its own language, before

getting bashed in the head with a shield.

As the Salmonid fell to the ground, a lone Octoling approached them, opening her left hand, and closing the shield that she had bashed the

Salmonid with. Facing them, she said, "We don't have much time. Let's go." She turned away for a minute, and pressed a button on her goggles.

"Falcon, I have four survivors. Rendezvous at Point Alpha for extraction. Raven, out." Ivan spoke up. "How did you find us?" She faced him. "Your

distress beacon." Elise spoke up. "Why'd you come for us?"

Raven faced her. "You're the only survivors." Dr. Anea asked, "In the Facility?" Raven faced him. "On the island." She took note of their lack of

weapons, and said, "Where's the armory?" Dr. Anea pointed in the direction. Upon arriving, they found that the door's electronic lock was

disabled. "Great, how do we get in now?" Raven sighed. "Move." She kicked the door open. "Everyone, grab a weapon." Dr. Anea picked up an

Octo Shot, as did Elise. Ivan picked up an Octo Blaster, and Sharp picked up an Octo Charger.

Raven faced him. "Cadet, have you handled that type of weapon before?" Dr. Anea spoke up. "He's one of the best in the Facility. Or at least he

was..." Raven faced the doctor. "Let him answer." Elise spoke up. "He can't speak. A birth defect in his vocal chords." Raven nodded. Facing

Sharp, she asked, "Do you know sign language?" He nodded. "Good. You can communicate to me at least." Dr. Anea became suspicious of that

comment, but said nothing.

Raven looked him over. "What's your name, Cadet?" He signed to her, _Sharp_. She nodded, then faced Dr. Anea. "Can you drive a jeep?" He

nodded. "Good. That's where we're headed. Who has the next best aim when compared to Sharp?" Ivan said, "Elise does." She nodded up to him.

"All right. I'm on point. Driver in the middle, shooters on the left and right. Stay close to me. It's your best chance of survival." They reached the

courtyard, and found dead Octolings laying everywhere.

Elise choked back a sob, and looked away. Ivan turned around to look at the body of a friend of his, when he was hit by something in the eye. He

cried out in pain, and Raven ran over, covering him from further hits with her armor, and firing back at the attackers, a group of Salmonids in

sniper positions. Elise and Sharp opened fire as well. Raven faced Dr. Anea. "Get him to the jeep and start it up. We'll cover you." She gestured to

Elise and Sharp. "Aim for the supports. We'll knock the building down from under them."

They did so, and the building collapsed, and the Salmonids jumped off, and away. Raven and the two met up with Anea, who had just gotten the

jeep started. He faced her. "That was quick." She faced him. "I try to be professional." She gestured to Elise and Sharp. "One of you get next to

Anea. The other get in the back with the boy. Keep him still for the ride." She leapt into the jeep, and aimed her Octo Shot, waiting. As they drove

on the road, they were attacked by more Salmonids, which Raven easily dispatched.

A lone Salmonid threw something into the jeep, where it landed was not clearly seen. The jeep stopped, and Elise, who was sitting in the

passenger seat, said, "Jeep's dead! We gotta run on foot!" Dr. Anea gasped in pain, revealing a small knife in his stomach. "Dad?" Elise faced

Raven. "My father's been hit!" Raven took a look. "I don't have medical ink with me. We have to get him to the rendezvous now." A loud roar

sounded through the air. Raven faced them. "Take your father and get moving. Don't stop for anything. Including me." She leapt out of the jeep,

and prepared to fight the Salmonid that was approaching them.

The rest took off running amidst sounds gunfire behind them, and made it to a shelter designed for the training yards. Dr. Anea gasped, and

faced Elise. "Were you... hoping to join a squad?" She nodded. "If Raven becomes an Elite, I hope you're assigned to her. Don't let them put you

anywhere else. That Octoling just may be the best fighter I've ever seen." He took a breath and released it, and did not breath again. Elise

started to cry, and Sharp put a hand of consolation on her shoulder.

Raven arrived just then. She took note of the doctor's body. "I'm sorry." The three Cadets faced her. Facing them, she said, "I need another

weapon. The Octo Shot I had was torn in half by that thing. It took everything I had to bring it down." Elise handed her Dr. Anea's Octo Shot.

Raven nodded to her. "Thanks." She keyed it to work with her ink tank, before they heard another roar. "Another one. Get moving." They ran,

dodging attack after attack, before they took shelter behind a fallen tree.

Raven pressed a button on her goggles. "Falcon, we've been cut off. Cannot make it to the rendezvous." She listened. "You have to hold the

saucer." She listened again. "I won't leave them!" Elise watched with growing concern. "Raven, out." The Octoling faced her. "I'll engage. Get to

the saucer as fast as you can." Elise made a decision. "No, sir." Raven faced her. "I'll be decoy. You tag it from behind." Ivan spoke up. "Elise, no."

Raven spoke. "Cadet." Elise ran forward, the Salmonid noticing and leaping after her.

Raven waited, and leapt onto its back when it landed near her. She got a good foothold on it, and plunged a Splat Bomb into a weak section of its

armor. She leapt off, and watched as the Salmonid was Splatted. Elise turned around, and watched Raven pick something up out of the remaining

armor left behind. Raven tapped her goggles again. "Bring it down, Falcon." They reached the rendezvous, where Raven faced Falcon. "One

survivor was killed en route."

Falcon nodded. "I'll alert the Commander." Raven faced the three Cadets. "Let's go." They got into the saucer, which took off, heading for Octo

Gorge. Elise, Sharp, and Ivan, who had donned an eye patch since his eye had been destroyed by the Salmonids' shot, looked at the two

Octolings who had saved them. Falcon faced them, curious. Ivan spoke up. "How... old are you two?" Falcon looked at Raven, before facing him

and said, "That's classified."

Elise faced Raven, who looked at her, and handed her something. It was a shard of the Salmonid's armor. She faced the Octoling in her

amazement. Raven smiled at her. "Well done, soldier." She nodded, before looking out the viewport.

(Two months later)

Elise looked at Ivan, who now went by Eye, as he had spoken to her. "Daydreaming again, Elise?" She rolled her eyes. "Just remembering Raven."

He nodded. "I hope we can meet her again. I never got to thank her for saving us that day." Elise nodded. Eye continued. "We've been assigned

to Alpha Squad here in Octo Gorge. You, me, Sharp, and our new Captain." Elise faced him. "Do you know who it is?" He shrugged. "The

Commander just said she'd be here shortly."

Elise nodded. The chime for their squad barracks door went off. Eye stood up, as did Elise and Sharp. The door opened, and in walked an Octoling

none of them had seen in two months. "R-Raven?" Raven smiled at them. "It's good to see you all again." She sat down and gestured for the

others to do the same. "As you know, I choose the second-in-command of the squad. I already have decided, based on your skills." Facing Sharp,

she said, "While you're the best charger user in Octo Gorge, you're best at where you are."

He nodded, and saluted her. Facing Eye, she said, "You've proven to be one of the best foot soldiers out there." He nodded. "But your leadership

skills need some improvement." He nodded again. She faced Elise. "So, as the top field medic in Octo Gorge, one of the best shots with an Octo

Shot, and exceptional leadership skills in her training exercises, I've chosen Elise as my second-in-command. The official ceremony is tomorrow,

but now everyone in Octo Gorge will know you as Sergeant Elise Anea."

Elise nodded, and saluted her captain, who had gained her respect two months ago, and who she hoped she would continue to serve under for

years to come.

**A/N**

**I had to. I had to do it.**


End file.
